The Legend of Zelda Ages of love
by IzumiBear
Summary: Link, the hero of time begins his trip to go visit Rosa, the Subrosian when something goes wrong and he ends up having to save all of Hyrule from a catastrophic monster named Veran whom possesses the goddess of time, Nayru. Now he must venture through the past to stop Veran's evil plot. However Link can't do it alone. For he needs to travel through time with love by his side.
1. Chapter 1: What time is it?

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule field. The sky was a bright clear ocean blue with very few clouds mildly passing through. The Sun was intense and bright with a burning glimmering flare. A light breath of wind was blowing in the atmosphere causing the grass to sway in the breeze. And there laying in the grass was a triumphant boy in green smiling away staring at the sky enjoying the air. It was Link, the hero of time! It has been exactly one long year since he has been in Holodrum. While lost in thought thinking of Rosa, the Subrosian girl he fell in love with. He decided rather than sending her a letter through the Sheikah box he gave her as a farewell gift he would go back to Holodrum to visit her as a surprise. However before departure Link figured it would be a good idea to get her a gift. So he sprung up from the field of grass, stretched and then made a dash for Hyrule castle town in search of a gift. Link wanted to get Rosa something special, something he knows she would've never seen before. After hours of searching for something eccentric and full of beautiful flare he found it, a joy pendant. It cost Link a large sum of five hundred rupees! Afterwards The hero ventured to Lon Lon Ranch in order to pick up his horse, Epona for his travels. However of course he had to speak to Malon before he could just take his horse from the stables. "Oh fairy boy!...its been quite awhile since I last saw you. You look more grown up I almost didn't recognize you, tee-hee." Malon declared as she giggled with excitement. When Link explained that he needed Epona for his upcoming trip he had received an inconvenient response.

"Golly fairy boy, I am so sorry...but I sent Epona on a big milk delivery for the Ranch not to long ago." Malon sadly stated with a frown. Link then proceeded to walk away gloomily with his head down in utter disappointment. Before He fully walked out of peripheral Malon ran to catch up to Link and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Hey fairy boy I think I know a shortcut to the place you're headed. If ya want my sister can give you a ride in the wagon." Malon softly pleaded. The hero solemnly agreed and by the evening they prepared the wagon for the apparent shortcut that Malon knows of. While contemplating on how could Malon possibly know an alternate way to Holodrum his thoughts was soon interrupted as Romani, Malon's older sister spoke to him. "You're looking a lot like an adult now. Must be because you have a good sense of adventure. Hehe." Romani uncouthly joked. Link's face brightened red, he shook his head to regain his composure and then quickly stuttered, "I-I guess...or something like that." Avoiding eye contact with Romani, Link immediately got in the back seat of the wagon. Romani giggled at Link's flustering movement then proceeded to the driver seat of the wagon. "Alright we're off now. Make sure you are buckled up tight." Romani announced happily. As the hero was being driven through out the plains of Hyrule he glanced out of the wagon window to stare at the afternoon sunset. Lost in thought once more the hero remained dazed out of his mind for quite awhile that is until the wagon hit a large bump on the passing road.

Link landed head first out of the wagon and face-planted hard into the dirt violently scraping the ground rolling a few meters down the road. Link's body seared with fiery pain as he laid slightly immobile while twitching. The wagon also hit the ground pretty hard but off road into a tree. A wheel of the wagon could be seen rolling down the road as the wagon dispersed into pieces. Not to long Link finally got up and quickly made way towards the wagon to check on Romani. She was surprisingly okay. Even more so than Link that is. She was stuck in the drivers seat under the rubble of the wasted vehicle. Link briskly hurried to pull Romani from underneath the broken wagon then asked her what had happened. "I dun no but I'm guessing there must've been a bump in the road and it caused us to crash." Romani announced in slight pain. Link looked around the vantage point to see if he could reach his destination from the newly stranded location. "Link...Just follow the road from here and through the forest to reach Holodrum. I'm going to walk home I guess." Romani advised softly. Link offered to walk Romani back but she immediately declined and insisted on him to stick to his travel plans. He then said goodbye to Romani and lightly sprinted, following the road up ahead in the lonely night. As it gotten darker out the Wolfoes howled, the Crows gawked and the Ropes hissed creating an ambient and eerie setting for the hero but nevertheless he wasn't scared. He valiantly marched forward clutching his sword and shield tight.

It has been several hours and Link was certain he followed the road Romani informed him to go but he had a strange feeling he wandered astray in the wrong direction. Only slightly fearful and concerned he ventured once more down the path which only seemed to stretch for miles and more so endlessly. The more he traveled the more enervated he became as he had to deal with Stalfoes, Wolfoes, Deku scrubs, Ropes and several other forest inhabitants that were violently aggressive with Link's overall presence. Breathing very heavily, sweat and blood dripping from the hero's body he couldn't take any more and collapsed under a tree which by now seems like an odd yet normal trademark for Link. When he woke up it was now daytime. He stood up faintly staggering a bit. After recovering his vision and mobility he then heard a loud scream amidst in the distance ahead. With no time to lose Link scurried forward slicing through nearby nesting Deku Baba's and branches hindering his runway. In the process Link had got covered in mild Deku Baba remains, slime and leaves. Not having any time to be disgusted he continued up ahead until he spotted the person screaming. It was Impa, Zelda's royal nurse and caretaker. She was completely surrounded by Moblins and Lizalfoes. Though not for long because while the hero made a gesture towards the enemy, as they roared at him ferociously the Triforce on his hand lit up and made the enemies quickly disperse from the scene instantly.

Impa immediately walked over towards Link with slight relief. "Its a good thing you happen to be here. I'm searching for a girl named Nayru. I would love to hear her music. But its dangerous out here apparently. Would you mind traveling with me?" Impa woefully coaxed. Link agreed to help escort her to her destination and as they walked further ahead no more monsters seemed to have appeared in sight. Soon they came to an odd looking rock. "Huh? A rock?" Link pointed out quite puzzled as he examined it from far. "That's not a rock. Its a rune...I-I can't...you move it." Impa lightly shrieked. Link then walked up to push the rune. As he tried to do so the Triforce on the rune started to glow in synch with the one on his hand. The rune slid to the side with tremendous force up against a nearby wood stake. Impa thanked Link for moving the rune as they continued to go into the grotto up ahead.

The grotto had bright and lush green grass with fresh sweet dew dripping from the tips, the trees were elevated massively towards the sky. There was also birds, squirrels and all sorts of animals flocked around a tree stump not to far from the hero and Impa. Link ran over towards where the animals were circling at and he not only saw something amazing but he also heard...Nayru the singer. She was quite magnificent to look at and heavenly to listen to. Almost as if her singing was a hypnotic subliminal melody. Link quietly and politely passed through the row of animals so he could get a closer view of Nayru. Nayru noticed Link's presence and smiled and slightly glanced in his direction and continued to sing. However not for long because the sky started to darken and lightning roared with a loud furious bang throughout the atmosphere and grotto. The unsuspecting noise startled all the animals as they scurried away to safety. Link turned about face clenching his sword tight but not sheathing it with a stern and serious look in his bright ocean blue eyes. "Impa! What's going on?" The hero boldly asserted. Impa laughed at Link then her face became even more pale than usual then all that could be heard was a loud bone crack and gurgling sound as Impa's pupils and iris's became completely black as she started foaming blood wildly from the mouth. Her body hit the floor with a severe quaking thud and a large dark apparition fled from the body and headed in Link's direction. Nayru screamed with fear and hid behind the hero holding on to him firmly while shivering. Link boldly drew his sword and slashed horizontally. Unfortunate for him the attack had no effect and propelled Link into the nearby wall knocking him slightly unconscious. "Yes at last I, Veran greatest sorceress shall have control over time and space! And I'm going to start by taking control of you, Nayru goddess of time! kyahahaha!." Veran loudly proclaimed.

Just then from out of nowhere a strange boy with crimson red fluffy hair, a blue cloak and a wizards hat scampered across the grotto and slid directly in front of Nayru. "Go away foul beast. You shall not do any harm to Nayru or i'll cut you in two!" The boy firmly stormed as he attempted to slash the eerie, and dark apparition Veran. Of course it didn't work as Veran laughed at the boy's heroic courage. "Foolish boy I'm taking Nayru and the power of time with me. There will be no tomorrow for I shall overcome the past with my new power!" Veran angrily hissed as she dove straight through the boy and possessed Naryu, Whom screamed loudly causing a flash of light to occur knocking the boy to the side. Lightning crashed into the ground causing a portal to appear. Veran who was in control of Nayru's body laughed menacingly and walked into the time portal while declaring, " Today the past, tomorrow the world kyahahaha!" and vanished. "Nayru!, Nayru!, no!" The boy yelled as he dashed toward the portal but stopped when he recalled seeing Link on the ground. Link was just recovering consciousness when he realized the boy headed towards him. "Hey you...I saw you earlier trying to protect Nayru. We are on the same team. My name is Ralph. What's your name?" Ralph kindly stated as he held his hand out to assist Link up. The hero told Ralph about himself and asked him if he knew what was going on. Ralph described what happened and pointed at the time portal left by Veran. "I don't know what that monster plans to do in the past we have to get Nayru back. She can control time. I'll venture forth and see what I can find. If you really are some hero of sort I suggest you do the same or we'll all be doomed." Ralph declared then walked off immediately into the portal.

Link stared at the sky for a bit and just thought how crazy this turned out. "All I wanted to do was go to see Rosa...then this happens." the hero sadly mumbled. He then sheathed his sword and secured his shield and slowly walk into the nearby town to seek help. When he gets to the village he then hears a strange voice. Link hurries and follows it to find a tree. "Help me...I'm fading away from the past...I think this is all Veran's fault. You must do something...Find me in the past I'll explain mo-more." The tree painfully states as its voice trails off and seemed to had fell asleep. "She knew about that strange ghost...I need to hurry back to that portal." Link disclosed and made his way back towards the portal. As he walked in he sadly whispered, "I'm sorry Rosa...I really wanted to see you...but the world needs me again." wiping the small tears from his eyes his face brimmed with fury and a bold stare.

Link soon appeared in the past of Lynna Village. He looked around in total lost confusion for the environment looked completely different than what it used to in the present. "Woah...What time even is this?" the hero wondered with a perplexed sense of direction. The hero then wandered the past to embark on his new time traveling journey.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Chapter 2: Rosa chimes in!

[Flashback] Much earlier that day in Subrosia, Rosa woke up and immediately jumped up with excitement and took a quick lava bath. About 15 minutes later Rosa sat on a small and round wooden seat and shook her head. As her head moved her hair glistened in the light dripping with tiny drops of hot lava making her hair appear to be soft and silky. After drying her hair she placed her signature orange cloak on with the bow Link had got her. And she placed her magic key on her waist as usual. Once Rosa was fully dressed she darted out the door and headed straight to the bizarre Shiekah box Link had given her last year before he departed with her. Rosa then checked the said box to see if there was mail from Link in it. Unfortunately when she looked inside the box was completely empty still. All the motivation and happiness left her body and she crashed down on the ground near the box and sobbing into the red crystalline shining dirt. She has been looking forward to some sort of letter from Link for a whole year. She was more than disappointed for she severely missed the hero a whole ton. Rosa waited a little while longer just in case by some small chance but nothing happened. The pop star felt completely heartbroken and feared Link broke his promise and forgot all about her. Slow and lethargically like a Re-dead she whimpered and walked to her favorite spot, the Subrosian beach. Once at the beach she proceeded to stare at the ocean and cried her life away. Not too long later more of the other Subrosian's appeared before her to cheer her up. They insisted that she get over Link and forget all about him and get someone else who would be loyal to her. Soon after a feud between the male Subrosian's out broke over Rosa. Not amused by anything they've said she sighed and ignored them all by preparing her leave from Subrosia. Even though Rosa felt completely betrayed and heartbroken she still had a small tiny shed of hope about Link.

Rosa traveled to Holodrum prairie to see if she could find the great Maku tree. When she finally found the great tree she pleaded with sincerity and tears in regards to Link's whereabouts. The Maku tree could easily see that she was more than ever so disgruntled and concerned about Link so the Maku tree informed Rosa, " The one and only, hero named Link is...not in this world right now." Rosa became even more tearful and shouted angrily, "Wh-what!...what do you mean not in this world?...do-do-don't tell me...that he's gone-gone..." The Maku tree remained calm, sighed then just closed his eyes. "His vital signs are still very much present. Just not in this time...Rosa you must travel to the past. Link needs your help. Be quick.." The Maku tree firmly advised. Rosa then began to make haste to leave but then suddenly turned back around for she was lost. She didn't know anything about time traveling. "Wait how do I um...like travel through this time thing you speak of?" Rosa questioned with confusion. The Maku tree closed his eyes and sighed once more then spoke, "Seek out a place called Lynna Village. There should be a time rift left floating around." Rosa thanked the Maku tree for his insight and started her travels to locate Lynna Village. While traveling Rosa couldn't help but to wonder why would Link need her help? or if the occasion was connected to Link needing her magic key again. She also worried about his overall safety.

It has been three whole days since Rosa the pop star Subrosian has left Holodrum and started her search for Link, the love her life, and the hero of time. Rosa was getting a little fatigued but she was too stubborn to rest for she really was determined to find Link. By the evening she had just reached the forests of Hyrule and she was terrified to no end. Seeing all the monsters that vacated in the forest was more than overwhelming for her. With no way to fight back Rosa had to spend a lot of her time hiding and running for her life. Each time she had to run or hide the more treacherous and deadly monsters appeared before her and tried to take advantage of her weakness and small size. Extremely tuckered out bruised all over, Rosa inched her way down the path of the forest that lit up. Almost as if it was guiding her the way forward. With each step the pop star took her body ached and dripped with small amounts of what's seemingly a blood like plasma fluid and panted hard with each pulsating beat of her heart. She squinted her eyes and tried hard to concentrate on desperately moving forward but the pain vehemently got worse as her body felt like giving in at any given second. Her vision became a blur, her small bones clicked and tears evacuated the pop stars eyes from riving in pain. She then hit the ground unconscious in the sacred grotto not too far from the time portal. [Flashback/End]

Within the three days that have passed, it was bright and cool out while the wind whistled throughout the land and birds happily chirped. Link, the hero of time have managed to gather a few essence of time. He acquired some from Yoll Graveyard and had been to a few other remote locations. He even had gotten the rare chance to meet and speak with Queen Ambi. Who gave him a bomb satchel after he had unwillingly volunteered to give up the mystery seeds he had found. It was well worth it for Link had foolishly forgot to pack his equipment with him before he departed. Link's objective for the day was to locate Impa who had recovered from the possession and is currently residing in a secret tree fort in the fields. The hero scurried rapidly across the grassy plains wondering what could Impa possibly want to inform him about. All thoughts soon came to an end when Link finally had reached the fort where Impa was located. The fort indeed as she said looked like a tree, in fact the fort is a tree with a door like fissure in the center of it. Link slowly and cautiously walked inside the tree fort to see it was very brightly lit inside. Impa was already happily awaiting him in the center of the room on a nice brown carpet tiled across the wood layered floor. Link rushed over toward Impa with a big smile and hug. "Good to see you finally made it here safely Link. I have something of sheer importance to share with you." Impa exclaimed. The hero questioned about what she possibly needed to tell him and Impa immediately responded with no hesitation. "You are the hero of time Link, the one with a Triforce on your hand...it is the key to using the sacred tool that can harness the power of all the essence of time to seal, protect or destroy all of mankind as we speak. Those with pure hearts can purify time and space with unrelenting happiness for decades to come. If someone pure evil uses it then all is lost..." Impa lightly chirped. She then gestured for Link to then follow her. He nodded his head and quietly followed as she took him to a back room in the basement that had the tool she spoke of resonating on the pedestal. "Here it is Link, the harp of ages. You'll need this in order to continue your quest to acquire the other essence of time and to seal away Veran for good." Impa boldly implored as she presented the harp to Link waving her arm out in a presenting manor. Link walked up the small steps and then picked up the harp of ages. As soon as he firmly grasped it the room lit up extremely bright and the Triforce on Link's hand started to glow.

Link then heard a voice from within the white plains of endless void inside his mind. The voice was Nayru's! She told Link that she would be fully entrusting her harp of ages to him because it seems to resonate with him. She then taught the hero a song that would awaken time portals around the land. When Link finally snapped out of being dazed he shook his head and stared at the harp. He then began to ask Impa if there was some sort of way to harness the power of the harp fully and use it anywhere instead of time portals. "There is but the harp needs more power from the last remaining essences of time in order to do so." Impa informed. Link nodded in agreement then proceeded to head out to continue his quest. He waved goodbye to Impa on the way out and started to plan the next location to head to. While deciding on his next task he bumped into Ralph. "Hey! that looks like Nayru's harp. If you can use that then we might have some sort of hope...You know not all problems can be solved in one time period. I'm off to find a raft in the present. I hear Veran opened a portal on some island. You might want to do the same. That is unless you want to be shark or pirate food that is...see ya!" Ralph cockily announced. Then before Link could speak Ralph ramparted into the distance while screaming Nayru's name loudly. Link went forward despite Ralph's comment to see for himself if he really had needed to travel back to the past. Though he was in for a rude awakening when he reached the seaport for the owner, Rafton was very angry and not willing to give any raft rides to anyone. "Was you born inside a tin can kid! no one is getting anything there are stupid pirates patrolling the sea. They destroyed all my other rafts. Not to mention there's a bad storm but I guess everybody is annoying and utterly blind with coal in ya eyes!" Rafton rudely snapped at Link. The hero left the obnoxiously rude child's hut and looked into the distance of the sea and stared away for quite awhile.

Meanwhile Ralph had stepped out of a portal to the present. He ended up back near the sacred grotto. Upon starting to make his way towards the town he paused because he noticed something or someone laying on the ground. Ralph proceeded to approach the instance on the ground then started to examine. "Hm...that's indeed odd. This appears to be a Subrosian...I thought they were a myth of some kind because they are never seen by human eyes...fascinating." Ralph muttered softly. Not too long afterwards the pop star became conscious and noticed Ralph staring at her. She immediately reacted violently and smacked young Ralph just hard enough to leave a scorching hot red mark across his face. "Wh-why are you watching me for you creep!" Rosa remarked coldly. Ralph was quite impressed as he didn't think Subrosians could even talk. "Relax there small creature. I'm here to help you. I found you here unconscious. Are you lost or something?" Ralph said calmly as he rubbed his face due to it was still burning. Rosa was feeling embarrassed and angry but not quite angry enough. She turned away from Ralph and huffed real loud puffing her chest out while crossing her arms. "I-I'm looking for someone special...they're in danger and I want to hurry before something bad happens." Rosa explained. As she talked her voice had gotten softer and trailed off for she suddenly felt sad and cried a little. "Ah...I understand how you feel. We both share the same goal. I too am looking for someone special. Maybe we can help each other then?" Ralph cheerily persuaded. Rosa nodded and got on her feet to follow Ralph. Her body was still in a ton of pain so as she attempted to walk she would still feel very sharp immense bolts of agony travel up through her body. When Ralph inquired to help her she immediately swiped his hand away and denied his help.

When the duo reached a safe location after finding and securing a raft, Ralph once more tried to help Rosa. This time he heavily insisted on help managing and treating her wounds. However Rosa still rudely declined his offer and accepted to bare with the pain instead. After moments of silence Rosa was curious so she questioned Ralph, "Um like who are you looking for that you totally need a raft?" Ralph smiled and then lightly laughed which made Rosa extremely upset. He then responded by saying, "Wow incredibly feisty for a little thing. Wouldn't let me help you but want me to tell my business." Even with barely any energy left in her body Rosa attacked Ralph out of pure rage. Ralph quickly apologized and began to talk for the pop star slightly scares him now. "I'm on a quest to find a special someone named Nayru who can control time but she was captured by a wicked spiritual being...I was alone but now there's this Link character who thinks he can solve the problem...pfft!...that guy...he's cool though." Ralph informed slightly agitated. He then noticed that Rosa was staring directly into his soul which gave him the creeps. "Where's Link? take me to him. Like right now this instant!" Rosa shouted while hopping up and down angrily with small tears dropping from her eyes. Ralph instantly was able to figure out that she was looking for Link. Though the reason why confused him. "Why should I tell you monster! are you friend or foe?" Ralph lividly stated. The fact he called Rosa a monster was the highest of all disrespect to any Subrosian. She cried fiercely, hot tears rolled from her eyes as they widened really large. The tears were so hot they burned small holes in the ground. "You are like the biggest and meanest jerk there is! I hate you!" Rosa snarled as she smacked Ralph across the face even harder than last time and before Ralph could speak she already had stormed out the hut. "I don't get it...Subrosians are monsters...they're not human...whatever.." he muttered in disbelief.

Rosa furiously and walked far from the hut Ralph was in. She was so angry and hurt she completely was able to ignore the near death pain. She stopped when reaching the far side of the beach. She was lost but then she noticed an odd looking rock. The rock reminded her of the ones used to hide Subrosian portals. Though this was different for the rock had weird markings on them. When Rosa touched the rock with her magic key as she would with other portal rocks an omnipotent flash coursed through her body and her heart rate multiplied causing her to struggle while gasping heavily for air. Rosa passed out shortly but when she woke up she found herself surrounded by strange, green ugly looking lizards. Her nightmares had only just begun.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. Chapter 3: The Pirates are coming!

Just two days before Rosa's portal trip, Link stopped staring at sea and decided that he would be determined to reach the islands up ahead despite all warnings of storms and Pirates. First and far most the hero had to figure out a way to make some sort of raft. Link wasn't too sure on how to make a raft and asking Rafton for advice was beyond out of the question. So for the next couple of long excruciating hours Link found himself doing the impossible, slicing down trees with his sword and using the same said sword to craft wooden planks. The process alone was more than a task in a half. The amount of sheer muscle and force he had to commit into every swing was not only painful but very jarring. The hero's arms became soft and loose like noodles from all the swinging. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely the hero finally was able to make a raft. While jumping up and down in a celebratory fashion Link passes out of massive exhaustion...under a tree. After recovering his strength he then took his raft for a spin at sea. For some time things seemed to be quite okay or at least the hero assumed. He didn't understand what was the big fuss over not being able to sail across the ocean. He didn't have to think about it much longer because just then some nearby Pirates attacked. They seemed pretty upset. So Link naturally did what any other person would do...throw bombs at the ship. It was a good idea, just not a thorough one because some of the bombs he tossed couldn't reach the ship. Link then got a brilliant but dumb idea. "Ah-ha! What if I place a bomb on the seed shooter and launch it using an ember seed?" The hero eagerly thought. He prepared the seed shooter by placing a bomb on top of the suction nozzle , inserting an ember seed in the opening hatch, took a deep breath, then blew very hard to fire! The propulsion force of the ember seed did indeed launch the bomb far and light it...but it also is an explosion hazard so the seed shooter sort of...well exploded causing severe knockback. The hero's skin was covered in dark coal like soot from the blast and it was sizzling from the burns. He held on to the edge of the raft then looked to see if the Pirate ship took any sort of casualty whatsoever. And turns out his plan worked! However the Pirate ship was not completely destroyed so the last remaining Pirates were highly upset. They prepared their cannon and prepared to take aim at Link. The hero struggled to quickly climb back aboard the raft so he could move out of target peripheral but just as he almost climbed back aboard and the Pirates fired a storm conveniently occurred. The whirlpools and tenacious waves destroyed the ship and carried the few remaining Pirates away in the surge. Link was caught in that surge as well when a random lightning bolt struck the raft and the waves crashed on him with tremendous power.

When Link woke up he was floating on a single piece of wooden plank and was meandering towards an island not too far from him. "Hehe...I'm still alive somehow?" Link joked. With the little remaining energy he had, Link swam to the island using the wooden plank as support. After reaching the island the hero plopped on the sand and took a nap. Though it might not have been the best idea for when he woke up all of his stuff was gone! the only thing Link was able to get a quick glimpse of was four green like lizards that were talking near him before they took off when he woke up. The hero began to search around the island very disgruntled. After going around long enough Link was able to gather that these lizards were called, Tokays and that he was apparently stranded on what's called Crescent island. Getting all his equipment back was not only jarring and tedious but painful for the fact these Tokays know they stole his stuff but won't willingly give it back without trading something else for the items they stole in the first place! The task as a whole made Link bitter and dislike the Tokays as a whole for he was certain they knew morality as they don't appear to be unintelligent creatures. Eventually Link got all his stuff back and proceeded to what appeared to be a dungeon located on the island but before he entered he heard a big bang in the distance. So the hero stopped to glance over yonder and saw there was more pirates! They seemed to be headed towards the island...or at least they would be but a tropical storm was preventing them from getting within a specific radius of the island. Link wondered if what ever is occurring in the dungeon is the source of the storms. He also pondered if he should go into the dungeon considering its actually preventing the danger from reaching his destination. Link didn't want to but he had to in order to restore peace to all ocean life. The hero sighed then took a deep breath, placed his face of courage and determination on and bravely walked inside...

Two long days later that's when Rosa plopped down on Crescent island and was previously surrounded by Tokays. She was ever so furious because they attempted to steal her magic key but she gave them a run for their lives. "Shesh... Why are there like perverts and thieves like everywhere?" Rosa angrily thought. The pop star wandered across the island for a bit when she just realized finally the she may not be in the same time period anymore. "If I'm like in the past and such then I'm closer to Link..." Rosa concluded as she surveyed the island a bit more. Soon enough she came across another rock like the one she previously came across. She deducted that if the rock is how she got here maybe she can do the same to get back. So messing around with the rock she tested her hypothesis and sure enough she was correct. The rock took her back to the present and vice versa. "I can like easily save Link and um...like get us back home." Rosa happily chirped as she was now relived and filled with joy. Despite her body aching more than ever. While observing the island Rosa noticed something odd. It appeared to be a large green seed of some kind. Rosa attempted to nudge the seed. It felt slightly heavy for her so she was barely able to push it. She then poked the strange seed. She soon gave up on trying to figure out what was with the seed so she traveled more across the island. Soon after she came across a strange looking hut of some kind. When she went inside she became angry instantly for there was more Tokays inside. One of them was the chief. Rosa took a deep breath and decided to talk to the chief rather than expressing herself with violence. Turned out the chief was really nice and even apologized for the young Tokays misbehavior. He explained that the Tokays were looking for the best sacrifices to commemorate their Tokay deity. So time to time they would take what's not theirs to make a good impression. It reminded her of how her people treated her so Rosa understood completely. "Um...Mr. Tokay sir have you like seen a green hooded boy? I've been searching like all over for him." Rosa kindly questioned. She was expecting a negative response but to her surprise the chief have seen Link! The chief explained that he saw that Link was gathering his lost belongings and walking around near the **bad cave**. "Huh?...the bad cave? Like what is that?" Rosa asked perplexed. The chief then told her that the **bad cave** is an area where a foul beast that eats Tokays had appeared. If they don't please him one more of their race goes missing. He then told her that no one ever goes into there so maybe Link is still on the island somewhere. Rosa thanked the chief and then immediately rushed out for she knew...

Rosa was positive that Link would never turn down anything dangerous so she was certain that Link was inside this **bad cave** the chief spoke of. The pop star finally came across the islands bad cave the chief Tokay spoke of and not only was the presence of the cave slightly terrifying because well...its an ugly looking dungeon but also due to the fact she knew Link was in there with some sort of dangerous creature. Rosa waited for quite a long time for Link to come out. She hoped for the best. While waiting she fell asleep on the sandy like ground. Battered and exhausted Link finally came out of the dungeon and noticed Rosa laying on the ground. "R-R-Rosa?!...How on Earth did she get here?" Link questioned boldly. He then ran towards her to see her whole body was scuffed, bruised and full of blood stains. Her orange cloak even had a ton of tear , so much that the color was more than partially faded. Link immediately tended to her wounds and fixed up her cloak using the material he gathered on the island. He even washed the cloak and all. When Rosa woke up she noticed she was inside a hut and immediately panicked. She even saw that her cloak was gone so she was furious. However not for long because when she walked pass the mirror on the way out she seen she was wearing Link's cloths! Her heart raced with joy and instantly ran out to see if Link was nearby. And he indeed was. He had just got back on land from doing what she can assume was fishing. Link only had on his white tights and his boots. It was quite a miraculous sight for her seeing Link barely dressed. Before Link could even do anything Rosa tackled him just as fast as he blinked. "H-hey so you're finally awake huh?...I caught breakfast...well it was supposed to be a surprise." Link happily cheered. Rosa squeezed the hero tight and licked his neck which made his spine as usual tingle, but in a good way though. "I thought you forgot all about me...you're so like mean sometimes you know...I missed you like so much Link." Rosa sadly vented. Link had then rubbed her face and kissed her forehead. "I never forgot...I've been busy...you know...hero stuff." Link modestly said. He then sat Rosa to the side and went to retrieve her cloak. It was nice and shiny and looked almost new! "Here you go Rosa. I fixed it for you. Can't have a celebrity such as yourself in ripped up garment." Link happily stated while laughing. Rosa thanked him and tackled the hero once one and continuously proceeded to Lick Link. Link's face turned a bright red and his body got immensely hot. "Rosa cut that out!...someone might be watching us." Link implored. Though Rosa didn't seem to care much so she continued on what she was doing. "I missed you too much I like can't help myself...an island is like a perfect romance spot." Rosa seductively insinuated as she placed her face closer towards the hero. "Y-you're not going to let me go are you?..." Link asked very flustered and even more red than ever. Rosa giggled and shook her head for she didn't plan on letting Link get away from the romantic moment.

Link sighed and then spoke, "At least can I show you the gift I got for you first?" Rosa's eyes lit up when he mentioned a gift and agreed to let Link go. The hero then went inside the hut he had made for Rosa to go search for the joy pendant he had stashed away. He then made Rosa close her eyes before he revealed it to her. Link then had carefully placed the joy pendant around her neck then told her she could look. When Rosa saw the pendant she lit up with happiness. Rosa was indeed very pleased. Link then prepared breakfast and spent the whole day alone with Rosa on the far end of Crescent island. And with no one watching them, the couple had all the fun in the world together. The following day Link as usual was the first to get up. Rosa was still fast asleep partially undressed on top of him. He kissed her cheek which made her soft purple skin flush a bright red and she squeaked happily and lightly, he then gently moved her to the side and placed a blanket over her. Link got dressed and went to look around to see if he could find them an escape route. He searched for a few hours but with no luck. Even the Tokays were no help as they declared that anything that lands on crescent island belongs to them and there's no escape. Completely annoyed by the young Tokays responses he then ventured back around the island until he came across the strange looking seed. "Hm...I think I know what to do..." Link brainstormed. And with that he pushed the seed toward a wall that had an indented seem in it. "If I use the harp I should be able to fast forward the seeds growth. Up there looks like my answer to escape." The hero concluded. He had the right idea but to no avail did his plan work. The harp of ages wont activate without a portal symbol on the ground. While thinking and staring at the seed Rosa had found him and snuggled him firmly. "You like left me all alone..." Rosa sadly declared. Link apologized and rubbed her head then continued to stare at the wall ahead. "Um Link...If you are like trying to get up there I know how...I could show you." Rosa insisted calmly. Link nodded his head in agreement and followed Rosa to the strange rock on the other side of the island. "Huh?...Rosa that's just a rock you know." Link retorted while being extremely baffled. Rosa giggled once more and then grabbed on to the hero. "Um like stay close its going to be a like bumpy ride." Rosa announced while slightly giggling. She then stabbed her magic key into the rock and within a flash the two landed in the present.

Unaware of all the scenario Link didn't hold on so as a result he slammed hard on the ground right on top of Rosa. She was a tad dizzy but easily regained her composure not to long afterwards. "Link!...I told you to hold on silly." Rosa asserted. She then bopped the hero on the head lightly and giggled. And then licked his neck. The hero blushed instantly. "Hehehe...I didn't think I would need to hold on...sorry about the landing." Link embarrassedly stated as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "Its okay Link...I like don't mind the landing at all." Rosa then said sweetly. Link then realized what she was getting at and became flustered once more. "O-oh geez Rosa...its only morning for goodness sake...wasn't yesterday enough for you?" Link nervously theorized. Rosa giggled some more, shook her head no and then pulled Link closer to her and started doing her usual. "R-Rosa!...can this wait till later there's still a big crisis going on?" Link nervously insisted as his heart pounded ever so fast. Rosa agreed to stop. Link then got up and signaled for Rosa to climb up on his back. She of course easily did it not only because its Link but also because it reminded her of the special celebrity treatment she would get in Subrosia. Rosa loves to be spoiled. Link was able to easily carry her especially since he was carrying the power bracelet he had picked up, and continued to move forward. Link had a good idea of what to generally do next but he definately needed Rosa's help in order to do so.

CHAPTER 3 END


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden jealousy

Link continued to carry Rosa on his back and travel back to the point on the island in the past where he had previously placed the seed against the wall. Now in the present the wall was quite different and it was just as Link had speculated. "Rosa look there!" Link happily declared. Rosa stared at the wall but nevertheless she didn't quite understand. "Huh?...its just um...like green wall spaghetti. Seems normal to me." She blankly stated. Link keeps forgetting that Rosa doesn't come out to the surface world that often so obviously she had no idea what he was getting at. "This is the same wall you found me staring at in the other time dimension Rosa. I had placed a seed there near it and now here in the present the seed grew into a wall vine." Link carefully explained to her. Rosa now understood much better than before, however that's not really saying much considering she still had no proper perception of the surface world. "Oh...so like wall spaghetti is called vines...so totally like weird." she muttered. Link chuckled at her lack of understanding and shook his head. He then proceeded to climb up the vine. Once at the top of the wall like formation, Link looked around and spotted a time portal symbol engraved on the ground not too far. Link ran over to it quickly while still carrying Rosa on his back firmly. However he had to stop running because Rosa lightly had nibbled his neck in the process which made the hero slightly flustered and tense, it made him jump a little. "Um...I'm sorry Link...just all the running is making me like nervous...I hope it didn't hurt." Rosa warmly stated. Link shook his head to confirm that it wasn't bothering him. As soon as he done so Rosa's eyes gotten large and lit up with happiness. She felt reassured and started to blush, then licked the hero's neck slowly and calmly. Link immediately became nervous and got hot. He was going to say something but his words escaped him at the moment. Link as a result did the only thing he could do to get Rosa to stop. And that thing simply was wrapping his arms around her, embracing her and he then gently kissed her. Which was enough to send a tingle down Rosa's spine. The excitement was so great and intense for her that she immediately tackled Link to the ground. Link could see that Rosa's cheeks were a bright cherry red and her eyes were largely widened. "Um...li-like why would you do that for?...you know well enough what that like does to my body and how it makes me feel..." Rosa nervously stuttered while heavily shivering. The couple fell silent and stared into each others eyes for awhile. To break up the monotony Link decided to kiss Rosa sweetly once more. Rosa started to shiver more and squirmed around a bit while breathing heavily and making light suggestive squeals of happiness. "Li-Link...please stop...no more...no more..." Rosa whimpered while breathing even harder than ever before. Link decided not to listen as he caressed her body and kissed her more. Her body was close to its breaking point so she pushed away from Link to catch her breath and calm down.

"M-maybe we should continue to keep moving forward..." Rosa acclaimed as she turned her back from the hero, because she didn't want him to see her face in pure excitement. Even though it wouldn't be the first time Link would have seen her face in complete happiness, nor would it be the first time something sensual happened between them and yet both of them get nervous still about one another. "Not as planned but I suppose this works." Link thought. For the next several minutes the moment was awkward between them and silent. Link played the harp of ages once Rosa was directly next to him on top of the portal. When they made it back to the past Link then pointed towards the wall they climbed in the present. "Look over there Rosa. The vines are now not there and now its back to being a seedling." Link concluded mildly. Rosa seeing the difference in the environment from a new perspective was spectacular. She now understood how time changes things. Link spotted a tree now atop on the mountainous formation they stood on in the current time period. Link picked the seeds from the tree and examined them more closely. "These must be scent seeds...I seen these before in the fields of Holodrum." Link thought aloud as he then placed the seeds in his satchel. When he turned around he noticed that Rosa was staring into his heart. He could feel her concern from the look of her eyes. So he then decided to ask her what was wrong. "I thought We like would be going back to an escape route...but seems you brought us back just for some plain like seeds..." Rosa stated sadly and impatiently. "I'm sorry Rosa...but trust me I need these. I promise its not for nothing." Link explained calmly as he rubbed her face. Rosa sighed with slight relief, however she was feeling very moody. Moody because she was upset that Link would take advantage of her weakness. Though on another note she was mad at herself for stopping Link from pleasuring her. Link could see she was slightly upset so he didn't bother her. Link sighed, turned around and just continued to walk back towards the portal to head to the present once more.

Link then noticed that Rosa wasn't behind him. He wanted to see why she didn't follow him but on the account she looked upset he decided not to look. On the far end of crescent island there was surprisingly a boat attached to a pier. Which is by far way more convenient than in the past when he had to craft his own transportation. With now three essence of time Link had no idea where to go next. While sailing on the boat he contemplated that he should go see the female Maku tree. "Maybe not having Rosa with me is a good thing for now..." Link said aloud. The last thing he needed was for Rosa to see him converse with the weird tree that slightly makes him shiver. It would cause major problems and Rosa most likely wouldn't understand and jump to conclusions. Link promised himself that after he talks to Maku that he would immediately go pick up Rosa and try to comfort her. Once he made it to the Maku trees domain Link was in for the worst. "Oh my sweet Link you came back to see me...I'm so happy. With you gathering the essences of time I can feel myself getting much healthier and stronger by the minute. Hehehe" Maku sweetly implored. Link's heart immediately sank and he felt very uncomfortable. "I hope you didn't forget the promise you made to me a long time ago...[ I would love to marry you ]...that's what you told me. You're mean Link...keeping a lady waiting, I missed you." Maku quoted. Or at least quoted incorrectly. Link wanted to correct her because he never made such a promise but he didn't want to see a time tree deity get upset and cry. "Um...Maku where do I go for the next essence of time?" Link asked nervously while avoiding any eye contact with Maku. "Oh...so you didn't come to talk about our love...I suppose business comes first...I sense there's an ominous force coming from Symmetry City to the far west. So be careful" Maku advised with a frown on her face. Link nodded and then marked his map for Symmetry City.

What Link didn't know was that Rosa slyly and quietly followed him. She heard the whole conversation and she was very upset. "Oh my love it would appear to be we have company tee-hee. I wonder who is she." Maku happily confirmed. Link's heart was pounding faster than ever and his body heated up like a lava Pokey. "Yeah Link!...Who am I?!" Rosa angrily shouted. Link started to minutely sweat a bit and shivered in place frozen still. "Ma-Ma-Maku...th-this is Rosa. We are dating." Link stuttered. The Maku tree frowned and sighed. She then closed her eyes then spoke. "Hmm...I see...Is she the reason why you ignore me?...that would make sense." Maku pondered. "Link I want answers like now!" Rosa ordered feistily as she jumped up and down with tears rolling down her eyes. Link tried his best to convince her that nothing was going on and it wasn't what she thought. Rosa wasn't quite convinced, she was very envious and upset with flaming hot rage. Rosa violently walked over towards Maku and then spoke. " Hmph!...I don't know or like really care who you are but you need to leave Link alone. He's mine!" She fiercely sassed. Maku closed her eyes and remained calm. Since she was a higher being she wasn't intimidated by Rosa's presence at all. "Link had saved my existence...I can't help but to love him...I can't take him from you but...how about we compromise?...hehe after all Link will need me." Maku happily suggested. Rosa wasn't pleased one bit. She grabbed Link firmly by his arm and prepared to leave. "I refuse to share Link with you! He's all mine!" Rosa vigorously sneered. Link was still frozen in utter nervousness and continued to say absolutely nothing. As Rosa furiously pulled Link and marched towards the gate to leave, Maku used her power to seal the exit. "That's not very nice to just leave like that. Let Link go and let him decide on which one of us lovely ladies he wants." Maku declared. Rosa then sighed then let Link's arm go then walked away from him. "I suppose I'll like let you choose...though I'm sure you'll pick her...whatever a marrying is it seems important to you two..." Rosa sadly sniffled as more tears rolled down her face. She sat on the ground and closed the opening to her cloak so that way her face would no longer be visible.

Link obviously would always pick Rosa but the issue is Maku is extremely sensitive. He didn't want her to cry her roots away so the situation as a whole was more than problematic for him. After having some time to think he came up with a brilliant idea. Or at least he had hoped it was. Link had asked Maku if he could go out for a walk to think about who to choose. She agreed and opened the gate for him. "Don't take long my love. You shouldn't keep us waiting tee-hee." Maku happily disclosed. Her voice alone made Rosa furious, so furious that her tears were melting the grass and the place where she's sitting started to radiate heat the more she got mad. Link scampered off throughout the fields quickly to search for either the happy mask salesman or the mystery shop. Link ended up at the mystery shop, home of strange and peculiar items. He asked the shopkeeper if there was any way to clone himself. Sure enough there was a way but the shopkeeper laughed at Link and asked him to explain why he would ever need to do such a crazy thing. Link was desperate, he needed all the help he could get. This sort of drama is too much for him to handle. "I-I need a clone because...well...girl trouble." Link murmured softly in disbelief with his head looking at the floor. The shopkeeper then told him that he should just be honest and follow his heart. And that using some paranormal magic may just make things way worse. Link took a deep breath and swallowed really hard as he had a terrible feeling that this would be more complicated than what it seems. The hero made his way back to Lynna Village, but by walking very slowly and lethargically for he really didn't know what to do with Maku. And he honestly more than anything didn't want to lose Rosa either. When Link finally had made it back to Maku's domain surprisingly everything seemed to be in one piece. He figured this because Maku was fast asleep and as soon as he walked in Rosa tackled him to the ground and she didn't appear to be angry nor crying anymore. "Rosa...you're not mad anymore?" Link said perpetually baffled. Rosa smiled and then giggled. "No more angry...um I'm like sorry for not believing you. I overreacted...a bit silly of me to think you'd ever leave me...a beautiful singer...for a tree." Rosa happily admitted. Link was moderately less anxious than previously but he was still kind of confused. So he had asked Rosa what had happened with Maku. "Oh she like explained everything to me after giving me some strange yellow sticky juice. I felt much better afterwards. She like told me that she refers to you as this marry partner because you're special and without you saving her life the world would've been totally lost. And she would feel bad trying to take you away from me. So no more angry...You were just being the hero you're destined to be." Rosa cheerily stated. Link was still perplexed, amazed but perplexed. He then kissed Rosa's forehead, hugged her tight in his warm loving arms and smiled.

The couple spent a few minutes as usual staring into each others eyes. Though not a single word was said during the silent moment, they both understood and felt each others feelings resonating through their eyes. Not too long later Maku woke up from her slumber and noticed Link was finally back. "Oh...my love you've finally returned. I'm sure Rosa explained everything already to you. And since you took so long I ended up falling asleep. You know its not nice to be tardy dear." Maku joyfully declared with a big smile on her face. "I still can't stand it when she like talks to him like that. Makes me so mad...but I guess I can let her have some sort of joy...she is a deity...wait what's a deity?" Rosa deeply thought with mild jealousy. Link poked her face because he could very well see she still felt some sort of way about Maku talking to him in a weird manor. "Huh?...Oh...um like I'm fine Link no need to worry just thinking about my next song I have to sing in Subrosia." The pop star immediately lied trying to hide her jealousy. Link chuckled and then rubbed her head because he knew but he decided to leave the issue alone. The couple said goodbye to Maku, though as Rosa said goodbye she still had a envious look in her eyes. As they then prepared for their next destination among the far west horizon towards Symmetry City. Who know what awaits them next...

CHAPTER 4 END


	5. Chapter 5: A Tuni what?

The couple, Link and Rosa began their quest for the new location, Symmetry City. As they were traveling they came across a small slight problem. As Link could clearly see that, Symmetry City according to the sign wasn't too far from Lynna Village but as the issue stands the bridge connecting the two plains was out. "That's odd...in fact too odd..." Link stated perplexed while having his hand on his chin staring into the sky. Rosa was completely lost and befuddled by the situation so she tugged Link's tunic to get his attention. He quickly noticed and looked down into her bright florescent eyes. "Um...like is there a problem?...You said something was odd. What's odd?" Rosa questioned. Link then explained how earlier before he went to Yoll Graveyard that there was construction workers up near the bridge preparing to fix it. He finds it odd that the workers suddenly disappeared and no work on the bridge was even remotely done. Rosa now fully understood. She suggested that maybe the workers took a break or was kidnapped. But Link just laughed because he found the idea of that to be very absurd. Link's laughter made Rosa slightly upset so she lightly kicked him in the leg. But turns out Rosa can be pretty strong so it more than hurt the hero."H-hey, hey hey!...ow that hurts! What was that for?" Link yelped in pain as he then sat down to look at his leg which had a small steaming red mark on his skin. Which sizzled with immense pain second by second. Link calmed down and took a deep breath and then tended to the minor painful wound on his leg. "Hmph!...that's what you get for being like totally mean. You should be nicer to me, I'm like a celebrity ya know." Rosa humbly said with her head turned and arms crossed. "Oh I'm sorry your highness! Would you like a massage and a VIP wagon cruise across town!?" Link sarcastically mocked as he rolled his eyes. Rosa caught on to his smart remark and she was highly appalled. As seen burning hot steam was emitting from her body as she huffed and puffed with anger. "Well...sorry if I'm like totally too royally needy for you! I'm going to search to see if the missing workers **need** my help!" Rosa vigorously mocked back at Link, then she walked off leaving him. Link sighed as he knew he messed up but he just refused to believe that the workers would just vanish like that. Link checked the surrounding to see if there could of been any sort of monster attack or clue. After a half hour of meticulously looking he found nothing. However he did find three angry Octorocks. Link immediately and swiftly like wind side stepped, avoiding the large rocks the foul beasts fired at him in unison. Rolling around the target Link then short hopped out of rolling and caught the Octorocks unsuspectingly from behind. Not too long afterwards Ralph had appeared. "Playing with monsters?...you know someone has to find the kidnaped workers that mysteriously vanished. Its the only hope of going forward. I'm going to see if I can find another route. I'll probably get to Nayru before you so I doubt I'd need your help." Ralph rudely informed as he then instantly ran off once again screaming Nayru's name in the distance before Link could even say anything.

Refusing to still believe that the workers could have been possibly kidnapped Link then examined the bridge closely. He could see that there was a switch on the other side. Link figured that maybe if he activated the lever that would pull the bridge together. Link managed to hit the lever using the seed shooter and as he theorized the bridge came together. "Ha! simple solution...I'm a genius. I guess there was no need for those lame workers after all! hahahaha" Link boldly retorted. While he was laughing a civilian came up behind him. Which startled him and nearly made him fall off the bridge. "Ah sweet relief...now I can go on vacation at Symmetry City!...Oh you there, thanks for fixing the bridge. Though you might want to search for your construction buddies I heard they are in danger somewhere." The random guy advised, then he walked off down the path to Symmetry City. Link pulled himself up back on the bridge and dusted himself off. He then shook his head in disbelief and sighed heavily. "I Can't believe it! that guy must of thought I was one of the workers...I guess I better go look for them and Rosa." Link complained. He then went to go investigate the nearby hills to see if he could find Rosa or the workers. Sure enough not too far he found the workers and Rosa. The workers were accompanied by their boss, chief carpenter Mutoh. And they were apparently laughing and drinking while sitting on a picnic cloth. Link was surprised that Mutoh does carpentry so far from Hyrule. Link walked over and asked why they were just picnicking in the middle of the fields. According to Mutoh there was a monster attack and Rosa managed to somehow save his men. So now as a minor reward the men were preparing food as thanks for Rosa. Link was quite amused and proud that Rosa managed to help someone. Its rare a celebrity would ever consider helping people below them. While day dreaming Mutoh placed his hand heavily on Link's shoulder which almost made him tumble and hit the ground from the sheer muscle. "Ya know boy I hear you having some small woman problems. Take it from me whether she's rich, poor or whatever a woman is still a woman. Got to let them have their pride. You don't want a bitter and unhappy marriage like myself...bah!" Mutoh grumpily informed with his arms now crossed while rolling his head. Link sighed and then proceeded to then sit next to Rosa. She turned her head away from him as he tried to slide closer to her. Link attempted to reconcile with Rosa so he apologized for earlier and admitted she was right. "...I'm sorry too...I guess I let the celebrity like thing totally get to my head...but...I enjoy being spoiled...sorry for being too needy the whole time." Rosa sadly admitted as her voice trailed off. Link hugged Rosa tightly. Her body started to heat up from Link's warmth. The more he snuggled her, Rosa soft purple skin began to ripen bright red and her heart began to beat very rapidly. Rosa turned around to face Link and he could see she had a sad look in her eyes, but in the inside she was very cheerful. Link placed his face close to hers so he could get a good look at how her face looked from the inside of the cloak since its barely visible from far. When he got closer he could see how vibrantly red she was. Rosa then slowly Licked the hero's cheek then turned her face away.

The carpenters all awed in unison, well except chief carpenter Mutoh that is. "Cute but bah!...its always like this at first then Thirty-five years later she becomes an annoying hag later after marriage." Mutoh as usual vehemently preached. Link and Rosa departed from the carpenter crew after they had a nice lunch and decided to make way back towards Symmetry City. Rosa stayed quiet along the way back, for she was still quite embarrassed and dazzling red all over. Link lead Rosa to a quiet area full of trees on the way to their destination. Link then pulled Rosa close and started to slowly unzip her cloak. "Um like...wh-what are you doing? someone might see us." Rosa implored nervously as she stuttered. "Relax this is an empty area no one is around. Just need to see...see if you're body is okay." Link stated just as nervous as Rosa. Rosa had nothing to say so she turned her head away from Link once more as her body heated up more. Link continued to unzip her cloak and when he fully unzipped it just as he thought her whole body was hued a brightly glowing red in conjunction with her skin tone. He then took one finger and rubbed it down her body. Rosa made noises in the process of him doing so. Her skin was softer than usual and he could literal feel heat coming from her body. "That's oddly unusual...Your body is not supposed to be like that." Link though aloud. "I-I-I'm fine...my body is just feeling needy that's all...its...its a girl thing." Rosa nervously concluded as she quickly zipped her cloak back up instantly. "Maybe she needs to soak in lava. Her people is always bathing in it. And she has been away from Subrosia for a long time...Where am I going to find lava?" Link thought as he stared mindlessly into the sky. Rosa tugged Link's tunic again to get his attention. She then suggested they get going to their targeted destination. Link nodded his head in agreement and they headed to Symmetry City at last.

When they entered the City they could see that it was a mess. The sky seemed to be dark in the area, the air was filled with mild smoke and soot. Not to mention the debris that was also breezing around the City. The buildings looked decrepit and some burnt down even the sound of fire could be heard crackling amidst and a tall volcano that appeared to be located in the middle of the City could be seen. The City was also surrounded by random pits of lava and fire Pokey's slithering across the City while sometimes vanishing into thin air! Every time the volcano erupted the ground was hit with a forceful and unpleasant magnitude. And meteors would spring out from the volcano on fire crashing into random parts of the land leaving black marks. The deserted ambiance of the City made Link slightly uncomfortable. However for Rosa it was a different story, for it reminded her of back home in Subrosia. "Oh my god! Symmetry City is totally like beautiful! This would make a perfect romantic vacation." Rosa cheerfully stated as she spun around and sang a bit. Link immediately disagreed and told her he don't thinks the City is supposed to look like this. Rosa instantly frowned in disbelief. "Well...thanks for totally like crushing my dreams Link." The pop star said a bit disgruntled as she rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Link a bit. She then went to jump into a nearby lava pit she noticed. "This lava is so amazing. Isn't lava springs wonderful?" Rosa happily chirped as she then took off her cloak so she can get a full body soak. Link shook his head because its almost like she completely forgot about what happened the first time they met with lava. "Lava is lava...its not that great." Link remarked as he shrugged his shoulders. Rosa felt completely insulted by his remark. "Ugh!...like how could you even be any boyfriend of mine and not love lava." The pop star sneered as she rolled her eyes again and made hand gestures. "Maybe because I'm not exactly fire proof!" Link yelled back very upset. For the next few minutes Rosa remained silent. She had a look, a look almost as if she was going to start crying but didn't. Link sighed and then told her he'd be back after he goes and check the rest of the City and then left her.

While walking around the burning City Link finally encountered a person living in there. He then asked about what happened. "A strange woman named Nayru came here and destroyed the precious Tuni nut that protects the town from the evil that haunts the volcano. She killed some of the citizens while others escaped. Now the door to evil is open and the town is set aflame...take the Tuni nut with you...its broken but maybe you can fix it...this town is too dangerous for me." The man acclaimed as he quickly handed Link the broken Tuni nut then ran away. Link understood but was confused. "A Tuni what?...Tuna fish?...how does this prevent a volcano from going all boom?" Link said bewildered and loudly. Link then though over everything the man told him so he could come up with some sort of plan. Just then he recalled when Ralph told him about not all problems can be solved in one time. "Maybe the answer is in the past...the town is not on fire there...I mean shouldn't be...common sensibly." The hero thought aloud. Link wandered the town more for a bit to find a portal. He never found one however he did find a guy who was looking for his daughter. The daughter was trapped in a basement on fire surrounded by fire Pokey's. Link dispatched the Pokey's only taking minor burn damage and carried the girl back to the man. As a reward the man taught Link a song for his harp of ages. Which was a tad off putting considering how he thought only Nayru would know time songs. Apparently the man knew Nayru and he was once a great musician so Nayru had him hold on to the **tune of currents** for in case someone like Link came along. Which to Link seemed still too convenient but he dealt with it. Since the new tune could allow him to travel without portals he could now go to the past to find out what to do with the odd Tuni nut. However before leaving Link decided to go fetch Rosa. When he approached the tip of the lava basin the pop star noticed and looked up at him. She was smiling happily. "Oh!...I waited patiently for you to like get back. Sorry about forgetting you can't bathe in lava." Rosa cheerily proclaimed. Link wanted to question on how she was so happy now but he then remembered that maybe, just maybe it was because she hadn't soaked in lava for awhile that's why she was moody. Link then explained the current situation to Rosa as he deeply stared at her getting up with slight excitement, she got out the lava basin soaked in lava as it dripped down her glossy bright purple body making it looked almost as if it was freshly oiled. "Wh-what?...don't stare at me like that...at least take a picture and touch...um ne-never mind I said that..." Rosa sweetly said slightly embarrassed as she quickly put her orange cloak back on. Link shook his head feeling completely hot and his face flushed. "Too bad you couldn't be in the lava with me." Rosa sweetly said as she then gently licked the hero's neck. Feeling completely shaken up and hot Link just picked Rosa up and carried her on his back and pretended like he didn't hear what she said.

After calming down Link took a deep breath and then played the new song on the harp of ages, the tune of currents. As they traveled through time Link said triumphantly, "Alright time to go to the past to fix the Tuni nut!" Rosa giggled and held on tight as they traveled to old Symmetry City.

CHAPTER 5 END


	6. Chapter 6: Love split symmetry

Once the couple arrived in the past the setting was definitely different. The City actually looked normal. It was much more peaceful and there was more citizens walking around and conversing with one another while performing their daily duties. "Ugh...this place totally like looked way better before." Rosa complained. Link chuckled in amusement and rubbed her face. He then gestured for her to follow him. The pop star sighed and then quietly followed Link around the City. They eventually came across an odd looking wall. "Hm...this wall...seems a bit odd." Link murmured while holding the broken Tuni nut up towards the wall. Rosa tilted her head in confusion and tugged on the hero's tunic. "Why are we like staring at this weird wall rock?" Rosa questioned. Link then explained how the wall look like it has an indent similar in size to the Tuni nut. While Link was talking to Rosa a strange man approached the couple. It startled the both of them. Rosa tightly grasped onto Link in slight fright. "I see you are interested in the restoration wall. This wall usually holds the sacred Tuni nut, the fruit that has the power to secure the symmetry between good and pure evil in this City." The man calmly informed. Link boldly stepped forward with a stern look on his face and asked the man, " Who are you? and What's your name?, do you know how to repair a broken Tuni nut?" The man laughed a bit then sat down and then signaled for the couple to follow him. Once at the man's house then he spoke. "Ah...this is a much better place to discuss business. Firstly, my name is Patch. I am responsible for the creation of the Tuni nut. I of course can easily fix the Tuni nut if it somehow broke." Patch confirmed with his eyes closed as he drank a cup of tea. Link then showed him the broken Tuni nut. Patch was quite astonished at the sight of seeing another Tuni nut. And at that one broken. Patch then told the couple that in the evening he'd have to climb to the top of the restoration wall and then preform a ceremony to fix the Tuni nut. Patch then took the broken Tuni nut and told the couple to meet him atop by the evening. The couple nodded then left Patch's home. "What are we going to do till the evening Link?" Rosa asked. Link suggested that they started climbing the wall of restoration now since they don't have anything better to do at the moment.

The couple then climbed the wall of restoration together. Though it was more challenging than it first seemed. Rosa had no idea a wall could extend out so far up. She was truly amazed. After getting to the top finally, all battered and a bit winded Link then proceeded to lay down on the stone floor of the wall of restoration. While staring at the sky and trying to regain his energy Rosa immediately jumped on the hero's lap. It was unexpected and fast so his face flushed. "You know Link...since we are like alone up here...we could you know...totally like do something..." Rosa sweetly said shyly. Link knew exactly what she wanted but he just wondered why now of all places. "Why?...does it have to be right now Rosa?" Link nervously asked. Rosa giggled and then moved her face closer to him. "Yes it has to be like right now...It can't wait...Its that time for me. My body gets like this from time to time." Rosa softly whispered. Link sighed in anxiety and began to grip Rosa tightly and kiss all over her. To Link's surprise Rosa was fidgeting and was getting very upset. "No, no, no...That's not like what I meant...I thought guys are supposed to know what a lady wants." Rosa angrily huffed and puffed as she pushed Link's head away from her. Before Link could question her on what she wanted she immediately proceeded to nibble down Link's body little by little. When Link attempted to touch Rosa she angrily groaned and knocked his hands away. Eventually Rosa got down towards his waist where his pockets were. She dug into his pocket and took out the candy the hero had in it. She then jumped off his lap and sat down and started licking the candy cheerfully. Link was utterly confused. He didn't understand why on Earth would she want to eat candy so suddenly. Rosa stopped suggestively licking the candy because she noticed Link staring deeply at her. "What never seen a girl eat candy before?...Or do you like want my autograph?" Rosa cheerily said with a sly smile on her face. Link then shook his head no and decided to just lay down. Rosa then plopped back down on the hero's lap and stared at him. Which made Link a tad embarrassed. "You're probably wondering why I took your candy for huh?" Rosa questioned with a wide smile. Link instantly said yes because he was still very lost. Rosa giggled some more and then explained that sometimes during the month randomly her body feels weird so she usually eats sweets to nullify the strange feeling. Link frowned for he understood but at the same token he didn't. He figured that it must be a girl thing. Link doesn't know anything about a girls anatomy.

After a hour the weird feeling returned to Rosa's body and Link had no more candy which made Rosa throw a bit of a tantrum. Link had no idea what to do because this is the first time he's seen Rosa act like this. Link had got an idea. He took out a scent seed and cracked it open. The aroma was strong and trailed throughout the air. Rosa loved the smell of the seeds. Link figured she'd like the sweet fragrance of the seeds, he then had ate one of the scent seeds and proceeded to kiss all over her. Rosa calmed down and was now very excited. Her body heated up and flushed red all over while squealing happily. Rosa gripped onto Link firmly and squeezed tight. Eventually the weird feeling Rosa was feeling declined. She was also severely out of breath and filled with unspeakable joy. She then fell asleep on top of the hero soundly. Link decided to take a nap as well since it was still quite early. Once it was evening Patch woke Link up. "Ah I didn't expect you to be up here before me. Well nevertheless shall I immediately begin the ceremony?" Patch chirped. Link nodded and carefully sat Rosa to the side then stood up so he could watch the ceremony. After the ceremony, which was truly a magical sight to behold Patch gave the Tuni nut back to Link. "There all better now. I still don't understand how on Earth is there another Tuni nut...but I guess I must of made extra and didn't know." Patch stated. Link waved goodbye to Patch and then sat next to Rosa, waiting for her to wake up. When Rosa woke up Link picked her up and put her on his back. She was a little bewildered by Link out of nowhere picking her up but she didn't really mind overall. For she as usual enjoyed the spoiled treatment. Link then explained that the Tuni nut was fixed so they have to hurry back. Link then played the tune of currents and took the both of them back to the disastrous Earth quaking Symmetry City in the present. Link immediately hurried to go place the Tuni nut back in the wall of restoration. As a result the sky flashed a bright white luminescent light and the City returned to normal. The City was twice as beautiful as what is was in the past. Rosa didn't like the change so much. Link laughed and then rubbed Rosa's head. Link then pointed to the volcano which stopped erupting. "Rosa I need your help getting in there. As you can see the volcano is surrounded by lava so I can't walk across it. Link informed. Rosa's eyes lit up and she blushed with excitement at the thought of helping Link. "Oh okay Link! This makes me totally like super happy! I'll see if I can create a bridge for you...I won't take long." Rosa jovially asserted as she scampered towards the volcano and went inside the temple. After a few minutes of waiting Link was getting worried about Rosa and getting impatient. He paced back and forth in front of the volcano awaiting for Rosa's return. Rosa eventually came back out but she couldn't find anything. However she had a good idea. Without warning Rosa took Link's power bracelet and then lifted the hero up and carried him across the lava then put him down on the temples platform. "Ta-da! now you are across...I'm smart right?" Rosa proclaimed happily with her eyes very largely widened staring at Link. He then agreed and kissed her forehead which made her tingle with excitement for a bit. "Stay here I'll go investigate the dungeon...I promise I'll return safely." Link then stated with a heroic blunt stare. He then walked into the dungeon that would possibly will be the most difficult yet.

According to what Link could hear in his mind, apparently the location was called **Skull dungeon**. As the creepy eyes on the stone statues watched his every move, Link began his voyage inside the skull dungeon. For hours Link wandered the dungeon mindlessly lost. He had returned to so many of the previous rooms so much Link's brain felt like it was deteriorating with each second. The more Link traversed the dungeon the more battered and cumbersomely tired he became. Eventually he had came across the monster of the Skull dungeon, the Eyesoar. The Eyesoar hid when Link tried to approach it by calling smaller minions out to attack the unsuspecting hero. Link immediately quick drew his sword as a reflex. As he spun around and slashed the air with tremendous force. All the enemies in Link's radius was eviscerated into blood vapor as the monsters screamed and transcended into mere nothingness. The Eyesoar then tried to retreat from the hero's range by taking flight and dashing through the hero and then swooping upward away. With quick thinking Link got up from off the ground then used his new toy, the **switch hook** to grab on to the Eyesoar as it tried to flee. Once it latched onto the monster it of course made Link switch places with it and slammed the Eyesoar on the ground paralyzing it. Link then sprinted towards the beast while charging his sword, leaping into the air then slashing downward while making a fierce heroic war cry. The Eyesoar roared in pain, if that even makes any sense and exploded into a large puff of smoke. After taking a deep breath of relief the hero made a heroic pose and then sheathed his sword. Link ran to quickly grab the **burning essence of time.**

Rosa was waiting outside patiently for Link's return. Its been nearly a day and he hasn't came out yet. She refused to move from the spot she was positioned at. She stared deeply with concern at the dungeons entrance hoping for the best. She was waiting so long that she couldn't stay awake any longer so she climbed up onto the dungeon platform and went to sleep. About ten minutes later Link appeared by the entrance from through a the usual essence warp. When Link turned to the left of him and saw Rosa just sleeping there on the ground he rushed over to her and woke her up. Rosa was very grumpy because she was very tired but she was slightly relieved to see Link came back out the dungeon. "Rosa don't just fall asleep outside by yourself! Someone could of done something horrible to you as you slept. Don't do that ever again!" Link angrily asserted as he then picked her up and placed her on his back. Rosa was too tired to fuss back with Link so she just held onto him firmly, resting her head on his shoulder and soundly falling back to sleep. Link went from angry to having a small smile on his face seeing her sleep on his shoulder like a baby. He carefully and slowly carried her as he decided to make his way back towards Lynna village. He needed to see Maku once more to find out about the next location to head to next. Maku as usual was quite happy to see Link. "Oh, Link my love you're back! and with another essence of time restored. More and more I get stronger and my memory is starting to return...You are so incredible...you really know how to make a lady happy." Maku sweetly proclaimed while blushing heavily. Link as always felt uncomfortable from Maku's words and was heating up like hot Dodongo fireballs. Link shook his head, swallowed hard and took a deep breath then decided to ask Maku about where to go next. "Sorry my love...I'm not detecting any Veran attacks at the moment...why don't you relax here with me for the time being." Maku jovially pleaded while still blushing deeply. Link sighed because he really didn't want to stay idle for too long. But He did deserve a rest so he nodded in agreement. Maku shouted and giggled with pure excitement and with her powerful magic she prepared a picnic for Link. And it surprisingly had all of his favorite foods. Link wanted to question how could she possibly know his favorite foods but he had a feeling it would probably be best if he didn't ask. He didn't want to be disturbed at all. Maku's giggling had also woke up Rosa who was not happy to see she was back in Maku's domain. "Like why are we here with her?!" Rosa hissed. Link then explained to her everything that had happened while she was asleep. Rosa understood but it didn't make her any less grumpy. "If I have to like deal with your not so great presence for awhile...I'd like it if you totally made more of that juice you gave me last time...its the one good thing about you" Rosa enviously huffed. Maku wasn't at all affected by Rosa's spiteful comment, so she remained cool and collected and happily agreed to give Rosa more juice. Link shook his head in slight amusement while watching the two of them slightly quarrel but it was a much better interaction between the two than earlier. The hero chuckled and then decided to take a long nap. "Awe...Look at Link sleeping...He's absolutely adorable when he is sleeping." Maku giggled happily. That statement alone made Rosa upset as she just glared at Maku with evil in her heart. "Since Link is resting its just us girls...we can finally get to know each other better." Maku declared happily. Rosa was going to snap back but she could see being angry won't get her anywhere considering Maku is actually interested in being friends with her. Rosa took a deep breath and sighed. She decided she would willingly spend time with Maku and try to be nice. How long will it last? And will they finally become friends?, is the bigger question.

CHAPTER 6 END


	7. Chapter 7: Girls bonding with love

For a few minutes the girls were silent. Rosa didn't know what to say considering how she felt towards Maku. Yet for some reason she wanted to be around her. After awhile Maku decided to break the ice since she figured Rosa would refuse to speak anytime soon. "How about we talk about something girl related to pass the time together?...it'll be fun" Maku insisted with a big cheery smile on her face. Rosa sighed some more because she knew she would have to put effort into being friendly with her. So Rosa decided she would start by describing her life and her homeland, Subrosia to Maku. Maku became tense and shrouded with pure joy hearing about Rosa's life. "Wow...You are very interesting. I don't think your people should hide from society...To think I've never known anything about Subrosians. Though you, Rosa stand out from the rest of the bunch...Its pretty amazing that you are a celebrity." Maku complimented completely astonished. Maku continued to compliment Rosa and trail on and on, which actually made Rosa blush. She couldn't understand why in the world would she be feeling anything from Maku's compliments. Before she would explode with uncontrollable excitement she interrupted Maku from giving her more compliments. "Um...like could I please have more of that juice?" Rosa kindly asked avoiding all eye contact with Maku. Maku smiled and then giggled and gave Rosa exactly what she wanted. "You know I have to be completely honest with you. The thing you are drinking is not juice...but in fact a special sweet dew that comes from...well um...the pistols of my plants." Maku admitted shyly with her face flushed slightly. Rosa may not go to the surface world too much but she indeed knew that the pistol is a special like reproducing organ for plants. Rosa wanted to be upset but somehow she couldn't because she likes sweet tasting things. However she did question why though because she didn't understand fully. Maku stuttered for a bit then pulled herself together and spoke properly, "Um...well I gave you it because I knew you wouldn't want to be my friend...The dew has the power to make individuals more friendly...I'm sensing it didn't work...yet you're not angry." Maku sadly preached. The girls remained silent for a couple of minutes, while it was quiet Rosa decided she would drink the rest of the dew then would talk to Maku. As Rosa licked every inch of the dew from the leaf cup, Maku stared at Rosa and was slightly somehow aroused by Rosa's performance. Maku closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Though trying to keep her composure was slightly harder than she had thought. "I'd like um hate to say this but...your dew tastes good...its really sweet...I like sweets." Rosa complimented as she somewhat blushed while still a tad agitated by Maku's presence. "Well I'm glad I could at least do something good for you. Its my duty as a guardian to be there for the people." Maku said cheekily.

Rosa began to become more frustrated because her body was acting strange on her and she wanted more sweets to compensate for the strange feelings as usual. Before Maku could even speak, Rosa rushed over to one of the flower stems sticking out the ground and she grabbed it and started licking the inside of the plants pedals for the dew secreting from it slowly and gently. Maku panicked and her face flushed intensely. She tried to pull the flower away from Rosa but she was persistent on not letting the flower stem go. The more Maku tried to pull the flower away from Rosa, the tighter Rosa held on to the plant and licked deeper inside the flower. Rosa wasn't satisfied with just licking the dew from the flower because she became more thirsty. As a result she tilted the flower at an angle towards her face to get more dew to drip out and gently sucked on the pistol of the flower. Maku gave up on trying to stop Rosa as she was paralyzed with excitement and the bark of her body turned a bright cherry wood color. When Rosa stopped drinking she noticed Maku was heavily tired and was flushed with joy. She then rolled her eyes and then stood directly in front of Maku. The guardian noticed Rosa standing in front of her. She tried to quickly calm down and then spoke, "Wh-why would you do that?...Do you realize that was more than an indirect kiss?..." Maku shouted tearfully, but on the inside she was very happy. "Pfft!...I guess we're like friends now...so stop your whining...or else i'll drink you again" Rosa sourly stated. Maku then calmed down because she didn't her pedals to be drank from again. After Maku calmed down she then took a another deep breath. "Did you really mean it when you said we are now friends earlier?" Maku nervously questioned while blushing a little. "I didn't like stutter are you deaf?" Rosa said rudely as she rolled her eyes once more and sat in the grass next Maku. For the next couple of minutes it was quiet, that is until Rosa embraced Maku a hug. She still had a sour look on her face mainly because she knew what she was drinking from. However the dew made her feel better and satisfied her needs for sweets. So despite being bitter, Rosa was a tad thankful. "It makes me happy that we can be friends. Now we don't have to fight over Link." Maku cheerfully acclaimed. "Link is like still mine forever...I refuse to share him." Rosa mildly growled at Maku. Maku giggled and agreed that Link was completely Rosa's and smiled at her. The pop star was relieved hearing her comment and actually gave Maku a friendly smile!

The two girls stared at each other for a bit and then giggled. Rosa then decided as her first friendly act she would sing a few of her songs for Maku. Maku loved all the songs she sang. The sound of Rosa's voice was really divine and unlike anything she ever heard. It almost reminded her of Nayru's voice. "Wow Rosa...No wonder why you're a celebrity, your're singing is very phenomenal...good show!" Maku applauded. Rosa was thankful of Maku's compliments and lightly blushed with joy. "Th-thank you Maku...I like work really hard on making my songs. I love singing for the public." Rosa concluded while stuttering a bit and avoiding eye contact with the guardian. After awhile Rosa got thirsty for sweets once more. "I'm...like hungry again." Rosa said a tad emptily. Maku's eyes lit up at what Rosa said and turned cherry wood red again. "No, no, no, no...I can just give you some in a cup...no need to violate my personal space." Maku mumbled shyly. Rosa became a tad upset and stood up and walked over towards one of Maku's open bloomed flowers. "I've like said it before already...I totally love sweets...so you are going to like supply me right?...any good friend would." Rosa questioned with a mild bitter look on her face. Maku didn't want to agree but she gave in because she knew Rosa was too feisty and she'd just do it anyway. "Fi-fine...I suppose I could be a good friend and supply you anytime you need sweets...just...just be gentle with my flowers." Maku nervously informed while blushing. Rosa slightly smiled and then started to happily lick away at the insides of her flowers. Maku couldn't hold her voice in any longer from all the licking so she started to make noises loudly and gleefully. Maku's whole body was a bright ripened cherry wood color even more than before. She was so red her regular complexion was not even visible with all the excitement. Rosa had decided to get creative with how she drunk the dew from Maku's flowers with her tongue by licking directly into the stigma of the plant pistol. Maku couldn't take any more so begged Rosa to stop drinking. However Rosa declined because she was still thirsty.

Link finally woke up from his nap. Given he couldn't sleep completely due to all the noise. The girls never noticed Link had woke up. "Um...did I miss something?" Link questioned perplexed. The girls stopped what they were doing and immediately looked in Link's direction. Of course Link being Link he didn't understand a bit of what was going on. "Y-you missed nothing Link...Ro-Rosa was just telling me a funny joke." Maku lied. Link found that statement to be odd, until Rosa declared that Maku and her are now friends. Link was surprised but relieved that they would be able to get along now. Link rubbed Rosa's head and smiled as he was completely proud of her for making up with Maku. Rosa stared joyfully into Link's eyes and smiled. Link then sat down on the picnic blanket that Maku had laid out earlier and then started to eat the food. After Link had stuffed his face he dive bombed backwards onto the grass and thanked Maku for the meal. Shortly afterwards Maku started to feel odd. Her head started to hurt and pulsate. With every time her head pulsated the pain became more immense and Maku felt like bursting with tears. Link asked her what was wrong but it was no use. She was in so much pain she could barely speak. Eventually the pain slowly subsided, allowing her to concentrate on talking. "Link we have a problem...Up north...Rolling Ridge...Suffered a massive attack from Veran. I can sense the other essence now." Maku tearfully said. Link gathered his equipment together and then decided to get up. "I'm going to town to stock up on supplies from the market. I'll be back." Link announced with a stern heroic look and fire in his eyes. With no time to lose Link immediately rushed out leaving the girls alone together.

Maku was very nervous being left alone with Rosa. Rosa noticed her nervousness when she turned to her left to look at Maku. "What's like your problem Maku?..." Rosa asked calmly. Maku then closed her eyes and then calmed down. "Nothing at all...this headache is the only thing bothering me right now." Maku tried to convincingly lie but it doesn't seem like Rosa brought her rouse. "You can like calm down...I'm not thirsty anymore...well for now at least." Rosa insisted while avoiding eye contact, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Maku then calmed down and decided to rest for a bit by closing her eyes. While Maku slept, Rosa decided to care for Maku's flowers by watering them and trimming the leaves. She in fact decided to redecorate the entire area completely. It normally would be a ton of work for one person to do alone especially considering Rosa's celebrity like privilege personality but using her magic key she went to call forth a portal to her world and gathered other loyal Subrosian fans to help her tidy up. In no time all the extra snares and water was gone. The excess water was now fresh grass and behind Maku was now a small pool of water that drained into her root system. More flowers were also added to the domain as an extra. Rosa thanked her people for their hard work and sent them back home unnoticed. When Maku woke up she was completely astonished by the redesign. She cheerily and immediately thanked Rosa for being so nice. Rosa smiled and then said, "I wanted to thank you for like supplying me with the sweets I needed. I'm truly thankful...You are like going to be my personal candy garden." Rosa murmured softly with her back turned from Maku. Rosa's comment alone made Maku lightly blush and stated, "Anything for a friend I guess." Rosa then quietly whispered "Good" then walked over to a flower and started to drink from it. "Rosa...how many times in one day you are going to be thirsty?...you're making me feel strange." Maku declared. Rosa then stopped and stared Maku directly in the face. "Oh so you are like actually feeling what I'm doing to you..." Rosa evilly stated. Rather than speaking Maku nodded and then sighed. Maku then noticed an evil smile on Rosa's face. Which made her nervous. Rosa then teased by lightly licking inside one of the flowers. When she saw it actually effected Maku she stopped and then laughed. "Like so totally a weirdo you are." Rosa joked. Maku blushed even more and pretended to ignore Rosa's statement.

Link finally came back and told Rosa that they needed to get going as soon as possible. She happily nodded in agreement and hopped on Link's back. Then the couple waved goodbye to Maku and got ready to leave. As Link started to walk Rosa turned around to look at Maku one last time, Which of course Maku noticed then she heard Rosa whisper, "Sometimes I still just don't like you...but we're friends now...I'll try to like remain being nice to you." Maku was worried but nevertheless relived that she can be friends with the feisty pop star celebrity, Rosa.

CHAPTER 7 END


	8. Chapter 8: Bombs away!

The couple was slowly strolling through the fields to find the next essence of time at the Rolling Ridge. Link was still quite amazed that Rosa was able to make friends with Maku at all. Rosa noticed Link was staring off into space so she tugged the hero's tunic as usual to get his attention. Link then stopped day dreaming to look at Rosa. "Um is there like something wrong?" Rosa worriedly asked as she looked into Links eyes with deep concern. "There's nothing wrong Rosa. I was just still thinking about how incredible it is that you and Maku are now friends. I'm proud of you" Link merrily stated with a big smile. Rosa's face immediately flushed from Link's compliment, as well as she was embarrassed knowing what she's done to Maku. She obviously remained to keep that a secret from Link. Rosa grasped on tight to the hero and licked his neck. Link as usual felt tense and a tingle went down his spine from her actions. Rosa pounced ontop of Link and began to smother him in love. Link rubbed her face and kissed her forehead. "Easy there Rosa...we're out in the opening...maybe later...or something." Link nervously suggested. Rosa nodded her head in agreement and then hopped off of the hero. The couple then continued to travel up north of Lynna Village. That is until they came to a dead end. "Um like that's just a wall...maybe we need wall spaghetti to get up to the top." Rosa advised. Link chuckled at her statement. He then reminded her that its not called wall spaghetti, but vines and he doesn't think its vines they need. However he did agree with Rosa that most likely they would have to travel to the past once more to get any further access. Rosa grabbed onto Link's waist as he then played the tune of currents to take them back to the past. When they got there the couple instantly ran into Ralph. "Looks like Veran is up to no good as usual. I hear she had the Moblin's create a fortress to hide some sort of important treasure. What ever it is it might be a clue to saving Nayru...see ya" Ralph informed, then as usual he scampered off before Link could even say a word. Link now knew exactly what to expect and where to go thanks to Ralph's insight. The couple made a dash further up north of the mountains. "According to the sign we past we are at Rolling Ridge...I wonder where this fortress Ralph mentioned is." Link thought aloud. Rosa tugged on Link's tunic once more and told him to look up. When he did look up, Link saw that there was boulders falling down the adjacent wall and there appeared to be cave entrances around. "Well then...I guess we have to go through some caves to traverse the Ridge upward." Link proclaimed. As he spoke he then noticed that Rosa was staring at him, but with a saddened look on her face. Link then got on one knee and placed his hand on Rosa's face. "What's wrong? Something bothering you?" Link asked. Rosa then had begin to explain that she has a bad feeling about the location and she doesn't really like caves so much.

Link then told her that there was nothing to worry about because he would protect her the whole way. Rosa frowned and was instantly annoyed by Link's comment. "I'm like an independent woman. I'm not weak nor helpless! I'm totally more than capable of protecting myself!" Rosa angrily asserted and she shoved Link to the side with her cheeks flushed with minor embarrassment. She then proceeded to walk ahead without Link. The hero then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it...I was just only trying to be supportive...girls can be so weird." Link naively thought as he had no idea how insensitive his statement was. He then went to go enter the nearby cave that was within his peripheral to see if he can catch up to Rosa. "She moves pretty fast. I hope she didn't get into any trouble. Caves can be dangerous." Link wondered. As he then traversed the difficult and treacherous maze like cave. Link wandered from entrance to entrance till eventually he made it to a cave that lead outside. Unfortunately the outside was a dead end but however he was able to get a good look of his surroundings. Link was about halfway up the Rolling Ridge. He could also see on the far left further up was Rosa! And she seemed to be way less battered unlike himself. He called out to her, Rosa actually turned around to look. She still seemed to be upset with him. "Rosa! Its too dangerous stop running so far you might get hurt!" Link announced. Rosa jumped up and down with slight rage and she gave Link the evil eye. "I'm fine! I'm totally doing better than you! and I'm further up too." Rosa hissed. She then stuck her tongue out at Link and continued to go through the caves. Link shook his head then went back inside to find an alternate route upward. Link did however wonder how was Rosa dealing with all of the monsters. She has no weapon. "Oh my god! what if Rosa's key turns into a cool super sword! A key sword, no a key blade!" Link wildly trailed on. He then shook his head and said "Nah" because the chances of that is beyond imagination. And continued to search the ambient dark caves. Link had to use the ember seeds to light his way because he didn't have his torch with him. The problem was that he still needed to find a lamp post he could illuminate with the seeds as well monitoring his surrounding from Keese and Buzzy Beetles hiding in the darkness. Link had a hard time multitasking and it was nerve wrecking for him Especially the Beetles. They were the most frustrating for Link due to every time he would attack the creature it would ricochet him off of it. Link had too many near death scenarios with them nearly pushing him off a cliff. After some more wandering Link decided to dash through the newly lit cave using the Pegasus seeds. Link was being Link as now he started messing with the monsters because they were too slow to catch him.

It turned out to be all fun and games until the lights in the cave went out and bumped into a Buzzy Beetle. Which sure enough bounced Link down a cliff. Link screamed as he towered down and slammed head first on a clay pot knocking him unconscious. When the hero woke up he rubbed his head and yelped in slight agony then stood up and decided to survey his surroundings. "Ow...I think I'm on the bottom floor. Thank goodness it wasn't a bottomless pit." Link thought slightly bewildered. Meanwhile Rosa was at the very top of the Ridge. "Yay! I did it all by myself!...Link should be around any minute now." Rosa joyously chirped. She then waited by the exit but Link never came out. Rosa became worried so she went back into the cave to go search for Link. She eventually found him wandering in the basement. "I finally found you! Thank goodness you're not hurt. You had me worried." Link jovially stated as he approached Rosa and attempted to Hug her. Rosa was happy to see Link was okay but she was still slightly annoyed by him so she didn't let Link hug her. "I'm like fine Link!...were you even paying attention to what I said?...I'm not helpless...you don't always like have to do everything for me." Rosa mildly fussed as she backed away from Link and turned her back on him. Link was confused more than ever. "I don't get it...she likes being spoiled but she doesn't want to be spoiled." Link thought. Rosa noticed Link was lost and didn't seem to understand at all. She pounced on the hero and moved her face closer to his. "Link...I love it when you do things for me. It makes me very happy but like you don't have to totally treat me like I'm a defenseless lady...please understand." Rosa pleaded while staring into Link's soul with her large bright eyes. Link then finally understood and nodded his head. After a short while of the couple staring and giggling at each other they had a romantic moment since the bottom basement in the cave was empty. Rosa's squeals of joy could be heard echoing through the cave in the process making all enemies upstairs flee the cave instantly. Later Link was the first to get up as usual. He looked to the side of him and Rosa was still asleep barely even dressed as she snuggled on to him with a tight grip. Link then decided to poke her forehead to wake her. Rosa did indeed wake up but she wasn't happy being disturbed. "Ugh...Like I'm very tired. You totally wasted my energy Link. Can't you just let me sleep for goodness sake!" Rosa grumpily announced as she playfully smacked his face and gripped onto the hero and attempted to go back to sleep. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was a tad agitated by her always being moody when waking up so he let Rosa grip on to him as he attempted to traverse the cave with her barely dressed. Rosa immediately noticed that Link was walking with her latched onto him. She attempted to grab her orange cloak from him but Link just snickered at her while he held it out of her reach. Rosa jumped off of him and just stared at him with probably the saddest look Link has ever seen on her face so far. "I-I know you aren't just like going to walk with me dressed like this after what you've done with me...that would be very mean..." Rosa sweetly whimpered with her face fully flushed. As she covered her body with her hands and looked as if she was about to cry. Link felt instantly guilty so he apologized to her and placed her cloak on her and even zipped it up.

Rosa forgave Link but she was still feeling immensely sorrow. She felt completely violated so on the way out the cave Rosa remained utterly quiet. She wouldn't even look Link in the face when he attempted to talk to her. Link was extremely worried because he knew what he did was very wrong. He apologized again once more to her and tried to kiss her. Rosa instantly turned her head when Link tried to make contact with her. 'I said I forgive you...silly" Rosa woefully vowed as she slightly blushed. Link sighed and continued to head forward for Moblin's fortress while carrying the depressed pop star on his back. Once he had made it to the fortress Link was greeted with Moblin's on the top left and right towers slinging partially lit bombs at him. The hero side stepped with speed unknown to man avoiding the bombs as they crashed into the ground and exploded instantly. Link then told Rosa to hold on tight and decided to run straight across the main fortress walk way. More and more Moblin's appeared, even more angry with each Moblin and they started to throw bombs in a fashion that would lock Link in the middle of a cluster explosion. Rosa was getting nervous with all the bombs exploding so close to them. She wasn't scared but she was too depressed to want to help fight back. She clenched on to Link even tighter than before burrowed her face on his back as he continued to swiftly move about. Eventually the Moblin's was able to lock Link in the center of a bomb cluster surrounding him. They made horrid beastly like grunts and laughed as they thought they finally had the hero done for. "Link you dum dum do something!" Rosa worriedly shouted and immediately panicked as she squeezed onto the hero's shoulders. Link just stood still with his head down and had a sly smile on his face. He made a count down in his head, when he reached one the bombs were just about to explode on contact with the couple. That is till Link held one arm up with the switch hook in it and fired at a nearby Moblin which well...Put Link on the higher tower and the Moblin at the bottom. The sounds of burning flesh and beastly roars can be heard as the Moblin's body burst into nothingness with all that remaining being a small puddle of mush. The other Moblin's prepared to attack by using secondary javelins they were carrying as the charged toward Link in rage. Facing the opposite way from the Moblins Link said, "Ever flew with the birds? because this is about to take you sky high!" and he blasted the incoming hoard of Moblins with gale seeds from the seed shooter. The Moblins roared in anger as they all were teleported by a tremendous fierce hurricane that sucked the air out of all of them as it ported them to the unknown. Link then asked if Rosa was okay, she nodded her head still barely looking at him. Link began to run through out the fortress making a fool of all the Moblin's guarding it. Link then came across what Looked like a crown key in the back room of the fortress.

"If this is here then the dungeon where the essence is has to be somewhere close by. Moblin's don't stray far." Link proclaimed. Before Link began to walk Rosa squeezed the hero's shoulders which made him turn his head to look at her. Rosa then proceeded to lick the hero's neck and then said, "You looked so cool...you're like amazing..." Link rubbed his head, gave a small chuckle and his face flushed from her complimenting him. "It's nothing Rosa...I do cool things like this all the time. You know that." Link modestly acclaimed. Rosa gave a small smile and licked the hero's neck once more. Link then decided since the fortress was now empty he would sit and let Rosa get some sleep. She laid on his lap and fell out to slumberland in no time at all. Link watched her as she slept and rubbed her back. "Today has been one crazy day. I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through today Rosa...I love you so much." Link said aloud. And even though Rosa was sleeping soundly she some how heard Link's every word. Her face brightened a vivid red and she smiled happily while snuggling her face more into Link's lap. Snuggling into his lap made the hero tingle all over. Link held Rosa tight as she slept, he deeply wondered where in the world could the dungeon possibly be.

CHAPTER 8 END


End file.
